La Sastrecilla Valiente
by sakura.makuro
Summary: Por que tomar medidas tiene su lado erótico, 7 orgasmos en un solo acto...


**La Sastrecilla Valiente**

**Por: Sakura. Makuro**

_Disclaimer:_ Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama es mi propiedad creada para diversión y sin fines de lucro.

* * *

En un día soleado e iluminado un hombre camina pacientemente hasta una casita, al llegar a la puerta toco brevemente, esta fue abierta por una mujer cubierta por una capa.

Buenos días buen hombre ¿Qué desea?- dijo la mujer mientras lo observaba.

- Disculpe que la moleste señorita, es que me dijeron que aquí vivía una persona que confeccionaba ropa para caballero, ¿es usted por casualidad?-

- Así es, pase adelante- dijo la mujer mientras sostenía la puerta, al cerrar la misma se voltio hacia el mientras decía- ¿qué clase de traje desea?.

- Quisiera un traje pegado al cuerpo, fresco, que pueda usar debajo de mi cota de malla, y que me permita una gran movilidad ¿es eso posible?.

- Si mi señor, comprenderá usted que no es un pedido común, por lo que para algo tan especial se necesitan medidas especiales- decía mientras se quitaba la capa- por favor quítese la ropa debo asegurarme de que sea lo más pegado posible y su vestimenta no va a ayudar.

Por su parte el hombre miraba fijamente lo que el emboltorio había descubierto, un corse negro con toques vinotinto y encaje que contenía a duras penas unas tetas espectaculares, complementado por un falda larga con un raja desde las caderas que dejaba sus piernas totalmente al descubierto. Después de pasada la sorpresa, procedió a quitarse la vestimenta dejando solo la ropa interior, mientras la mujer buscaba y sacaba algo del interior de una caja.

-Acérquese señor comenzaremos a medirlo primero los hombros, por favor voltéese.

El solo podía sentir el frio de la cinta y sus pechos clavados en su esplada, con las manos ella lo hizo girarse, se enrollo la cinta alrededor del cuello, mientras acariciaba su musculoso pecho, se detuvo en sus pezones y comenzó acariciarlos, mientras lo hacía le decía.

- Señor comprenderá que debo hacer esto para poder tomar correctamente la distancia entre sus pezones y su altura de pecho- decía mientras se acercaba, lamia y mordisqueaba cada uno de sus pezones- listo! Están bien punteagudos- afirmaba mientras hundía la punta que estaba como una roca. Siguió tomando medidas de arriba hacia abajo y pasando la cinta por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su pelvis.

- Mmm, aquí tenemos un gran problema por lo que veo- decía mientras acariciaba su miembro- pero me servirá para tomar en cuenta las medidas, aunque primero debemos llevarlo a su máximo- diciendo esto, bajo su ropa interior y lo llevo hasta a su boca mamándolo con intensidad, obteniendo un coro de gemidos de su parte, cuando estuvo a punto, midió sus dimensiones rozando la cinta por todo su largo y ancho, mientras el pobre hombre hacia todo por contenerse.

- Bueno señor solo falta la prueba de la tela y como debemos asegurarnos que su amigo sea el más contento, debemos probarlas sobre él, aquí tengo una serie de muestras empecemos con la seda- decía masturbando su miembro con la tela- está bien o prefiere otra- a lo que el respondió con un gemido- mmm ya entiendo prefiere algo un poco más duro, probemos con esta ahora. Y asi fue pasando mientras tela por tela iba aumentando sus gemidos hasta el punto de la locura. Cuando su miembro empezó humedecerse ella lo apoyo sobre sus tetas mientras lo acariciaba con otro trozo de tela.

- Oh! Tenemos una tela ganadora!, ahora hay que hacerle un forrito a este amigo- viendo directamente a sus ojos le dijo- señor debe quedarse quieto o lo pinchare y cojiendo una aguja comenzó a coser encima su erección, el solo sentía el frio pasar de la aguja, a la vez que por la posición y el ajetreo veía como el corsé de ella se iba bajando mas y como sus tetas se agitaban frente a él. Terminado el forro, ella le dio un besito en la punta a su amigo llevándolo a un estado agónico.

- Bella- dijo Edward mientras la agarro del brazo y la tumbo violentamente en el piso- ya no puedo más! Y desgarrando su ropa, se hundió salvajemente en ella al tiempo que mordía sus pezones y trabajaba en su clítoris. La puso en cuatro, hundiéndose de nuevo en ella, tomo la cinta métrica y comenzó a darle nalgadas con ella aumentando su excitación, para luego agarrarlas de las tetas y apretando su pecho contra su espalda, mientras hacia movimientos circulares en su interior, no tardaron mucho en llegar a un intenso climax.

Recostados los dos en el piso, descansando del intenso ejercicio Edward dijo al oído de Bella- me encanto este juego mi sastrecilla valiente- mordiéndole el lóbulo- llegaste a 7 orgasmos en un solo acto- a lo que los dos explotaron de la risa y se dedicaron a seguir descansando y amándose, durante la eternidad.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado_


End file.
